thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Neil Aspinall
Neil Aspinall (Prestatyn, Gales, 13 de octubre de 1942 - Nueva York, 24 de marzo de 2008), road manager y asistente personal de los Beatles, director de Apple Corporation. Aspinall fue compañero de colegio de George Harrison y Paul McCartney, con los que trabó amistad en la infancia. Iba a la misma clase que McCartney y era un año mayor que Harrison. Falleció en Nueva York el 24 de marzo de 2008 a la edad de 65 años, víctima de cáncer de pulmón. Infancia Los padres de Aspinall eran ambos de Liverpool, pero durante la llamada Batalla de Inglaterra (bombardeos aéreos masivos por parte de los aviones alemanes sobre Gran Bretaña durante la II Guerra Mundial) su madre fue evacuada a Prestatyn en Gales del Norte mientras el padre de Aspinall se encontraba al servicio de la Royal Navy y, por tanto, fuera de Liverpool. Aspinall nació en ese momento (1942) en Prestatyn, pero madre e hijo volvieron a Liverpool ese mismo año una vez que los bombardeos habían remitido. Aspinall asistió a la escuela primaria de West Derby hasta los 11 años, para a los 12 asistir a la escuela secundaria en el Liverpool Institute, en Mount Street. Allí coincidió en la misma clase que Paul McCartney en las materias de Lengua Inglesa y Arte.Biografía de Neil Aspinall por Mersey Beat First meeting with George Harrison - Merseybeat triumphpc.com - Retrieved 11 February 2007 }} A la misma escuela asistía George Harrison, un año menor. Aspinall comentó tiempo después sobre su primer encuentro con Harrison: Aspinall tenía nueve GCEs (Certificados de Educación General) en el instituto y aprobó ocho de ellos, suspendiendo sólo el examen de francés. Dejó la escuela en julio de 1959 y estudió contabilidad.Unterberger, R., "Neil Aspinall biography" Enlace a All Music Guide.Aspinall trabajó para una compañía de Liverpool durante dos años, recibiendo un salario de £2.50 por semana como contable en prácticas. The Beatles Aspinall tenía alquilada una habitación en casa de Mona Best, madre de Pete Best cuando Los Beatles tocaron en la inauguración de The Casbah Club el 29 de agosto de 1959, club que se encontraba en el sótano de la casa de Mona.Foto de The Casbah Club Cynthia Lennon – “John” 2006. p44. Los Beatles habían usado hasta ese momento el transporte público para trasladarse hasta sus locales de actuación, pero en febrero de 1961 ya tocaban dos otres veces por noche en diferentes clubs e incluso localidades, por lo que necesitaban a alguien que les transportara. Estaban actuando dos o tres veces cada noche en sitios diferentes y necesitaban a alguien que los transportara. Pete Best ofreció a Aspinall ser road manager de los Beatles a tiempo parcial, para lo que Aspinallcompró una vieja furgoneta marca Commer (an "old, grey and maroon Commer van") que le costó 80 libras para acarrear el utillaje de los cinco Beatles. Miles 1998. p73 En julio de 1961, después de que The Beatles volvieran de su segundo viaje a Hamburgo, Aspinall dejó su trabajo para convertirse en su road manager permanente, ya que estaba ganando más dinero conduciendo para ellos del que ganaba siendo contable. Neil Aspinall llevaba a los Beatles a Londres en la Nochevieja de 1961, al hoy famoso Decca audition, pero Aspinall se perdió, por lo que el trayecto les costó diez horas. Spitz 2005. p285 Miles 1998. p89 Llegaron a su destino a las 10 de la noche y John Lennon dijo que llegaban «a tiempo para ver a los borrachos saltar en la fuente de Trafalgar Square (just in time to see the drunks jumping in the Trafalgar Square fountain)». Cynthia Lennon, “John” 2006. p108. En 1963, Mal Evans también fue contratado y le ayudaba a trasladar el equipo de los Beatles (y trabajaba a la vez como guardaespaldas), lo cual liberó a Aspinall para que pudiera concentrarse en otras tareas, como arreglarles citas o comprarles cosas, tales como trajes, botas, comidas o bebidas Miles 1998. pp92-93Photo of Aspinall and Mal Evans Retrieved: 12 February 2007 Después de que Pete Best fuera despedido por Brian Epstein, Aspinall esperó a éste en las escaleras de la tienda de discos que tenía (NEMS) y fue el primero que le habló sobre el ya ex-Beatle en el pub The Grapes, al otro lado de The Cavern. Spitz 2005. p331 Aspinall estaba furioso y le dijo que él dejaría también de trabajar para ellos, pero Best le insistió seriamente para que no lo hiciera. Finalmente, Aspinall decidió quedarse, pero esto supuso el final de su relación con Mona Best (una aventura que había traído el nacimiento de un bebé, Roag Best). Fastidiado por el despido de su buen amigo Pete Best, Aspinall les preguntó a McCartney y a Lennon en el siguiente concierto por los motivos, y le respondieron que no era asunto suyo, que él sólo era el conductor ("It’s got nothing to do with you. You’re only the driver.")Aspinall, The Beatles and money - Mersey Beat Retrieved: 11 February 2007 ). Aspinall trabajó junto a Brian Epstein, quien semanalmente le daba las indicaciones para trasladar al grupo a sus actos públicos, conciertos y también el dinero que necesitaba o el que les había de trasladar a los miembros del grupo. Spitz 2005. p280 The Beatles viajaban en la furgoneta de Aspinall junto con su equipo en un momento en el que las carreteras británicas eran poco llanas y lentas para recorrer. Spitz 2005. pp376-379 Asistente personal El trabajo de Aspinall como asistente personal del grupo consistía en conducirles a los conciertos y otras citas que tuvieran, pero a menudo su trabajo era estar allí, disponible para cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar. Spitz 2005. p736 Aspinall viajó con ellos en su primera visita a Estados Unidos y, cuando George harrison cayó enfermo y con fuerte fiebre, teniendo que quedarse en cama, le reemplazó en las pruebas de cámara para el programa de Ed Sullivan: Ed Sullivan Show. Spitz 2005. p464 Antes de que la famosa portada para el disco Sgt. Pepper fuera terminada por el artistaPeter Blake, Aspinall fue el encargado de ir a encontrar fotografías de toda la gente que había de figurar en la portada. Miles 1998. p336 Tras las sesiones de grabación, Lennon, Harrison y Starr debían ser llevados de nuevo a sus casa en el llamado cinturón obrero (stockbroker belt) del sur de Inglaterra, pero Aspinall a menudo llevaba a McCartney y a Mal Evans en una limusina Austin Princess a un nightclub donde podían comer algo. Miles 1997 pp166-167 El nightclub The Bag O'Nails era uno de sus favoritos, en barrio londinense del Soho, ya que a menudo se podía asistir a espectáculos musicales en directo mientras comían bistecs, patatas fritas y otras cosas, las cuales Aspinall inspeccionaba antes de que ellos se las comieran con una linterna de bolsillo que llevaba al efecto por la poca luz de estos locales. Location of The Bag o’Nails revolverbook.co.uk - Retrieved 11 February 2007 Esto lo hacía para asegurarse de que lo que iban a comer era exactamente lo que habían encargado, lo que era muy importante para McCartney. Miles 1997 p141 Contribuciones musicales Aunque Aspinall no era músico, hizo algunas contribuciones menores en las grabaciones de esa época de los Beatles. Por ejemplo, tocó un instrumento llamado tamboura en la canción "Within You Without You", la harmónica on "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!", algo de persecución en "Magical Mystery Tour" y era uno de los muchos que componían el coro que cantaban en la canción "Yellow Submarine". También se le cita como la persona que inició los rumores de que los Beatles seguían tocando tras la muerte en accidente de coche de Paul McCartney. Referencias Categoría:The Beatles